Garagara Hujan
by Pun Hatake
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang sakura harus jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan tanpa celana dalam? Baca saja biar tahu terusannya
1. Chapter 1

Waaaa, saya nulis fanfic. Ga nyangka sama sekali. Terima kasih banyak buat para Author yang lain yang memberi saya motivasi ga langsung saya juga bisa nulis (pede amat). Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya tulis, jadi mohon maaf banget jika banyak kurang di sana sini. Saya bahkan ga tahu kaidah nulis fanfic yang benar hiks. Kalau ternyata gaje dan typo sekali lagi hontou gomen nasai karena saya tidak tahu arti kedua kata tersebut sesungguhnya.

Di sini, saya kasih rate M (padahal fic pertama) Cuma buah jaga-jaga aja. Saya ga bilang pasti ada Lemonnya coz saya juga ga tahu arti sesungguhnya dari kata ini (bener nih? Readers ga percaya)

Ok langsung saja

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KakaSaku

Gara-gara Hujan

Chapter 1

Langit mendung walau tidak menumpahkan air yang dikandungnya. Aku duduk dengan perasaan tidak nyaman namun berusaha terlihat tenang. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman diantara kedua selangkanganku. Hei, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Ini tidak seburuk itu, tetapi tetap saja tidak nyaman, karena aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam di balik rok panjangku. Dan ini semua gara-gara hujan.

Sebenarnya aku sedang berada di kosan temanku yang berambut pirang, Ino. Tidak ada niat menginap awalnya, tapi gara-gara hujan lebat yang tidak henti-hentinya tadi malam sehabis kami membahas rencana reuni, Ino memaksaku menginap.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Masalahnya adalah aku tidak punya pakaian dalam saat ganti sehabis mandi tadi pagi. Aku tidak mungkin kan mengenakan celana dalam yang sudah kukenakan seharian kemarin, apalagi keputihanku sedang banyak-banyaknya. Dan aku lebih tidak mungkin lagi pinjam punya Ino.

"Sakura, apa kamu mendengarkanku?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

"Eh, i... iya" Seandainya aku tidak ada tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan, mungkin aku akan menunggu mencuci celanaku dan menunggunya kering. Tapi tentu saja bahkan sekarang aku malu mengatakan pada Ino kalau sekarang aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya" kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Sambil meyakinkan diriku sendiri, ini tidak apa-apa dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Sebenarnya agak nekat juga sih. Karena aku bukan tipe cewe yang suka menggoda cowo dengan pakaian yang seksi. Apalagi sampai tidak mengenakan celana dalam dan menikmati sensasi deg-degan saat ada cowo yang berusaha mengintip di balik rokmu. Bukan, aku bukan cewe seperti itu. Aku cewe baik-baik.

Aku biasa mengenakan rok panjang lebar sampai mata kaki seperti yang kukenakan sekarang ini. Kadang aku mengenakan celana panjang longgar walau jarang dan ini hanya pada keadaan tertentu saja seperti kemping. Aku sangat menyayangi kakiku dan rasanya tidak rela memperlihatkannya pada siapapun, kecuali teman-teman ceweku saat aku kumpul di kosan mereka. Aku senang mengenakan kemeja maupun kaos. Yang penting ada lengannya. Aku tak biasa mengenakan tanktop seperti beberapa temanku yang lain. Untuk rambutku yang berwarna pink, cukup kuberi bando. Aku wajib bersyukur sekarang, karena aku mengenakan kaos yang cukup panjang sampai di bawah pantat. Ini akan semakin menutupi bagian dalamku yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Ok, Ganbatte untuk diriku sendiri.

Taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan aku pun membayar ongkos pada sang supir. Lho, bukannya tapi aku bilang mau pulang. Ya, aku memang mau pulang, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli dulu. Lagi pula mall ini berada antara rumahku dan Ino. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama karena perasaanku tidak nyaman.

Aku naik ke lantai 2 menggunakan eskalator. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku, tapi aku tidak tau apa. Saat aku naik eskalator ke lantai 3, barulah aku tersadar bahwa aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Kamisama, aku berdoa dalam hati tidak seorang pun menyadarinya dan berusaha tetap bersikap wajar. Karena aku sadar semakin aku gugup maka aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bakal merugikan diriku sendiri.

Setelah membeli keperluanku aku tertegun melihat konter yang menjual pakaian dalam. Di musim hujan seperti ini pakaian dalamku begitu cepat habis. Aku pun membeli beberapa sebagai persediaan.

Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Saat berada di depan eskalator aku teringat sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman sebelumnya. Aku pun berbalik dan menuju lift.

Setelah aku masuk ke dalam lift, seorang pria mengenakan masker kain berwarna hitam yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya masuk. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan mencuat ke atas, melawan gravitasi saja. Sudahlah, bukan urusanku, lagi pula aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dan aku tersentak kaget saat ia tiba-tiba menekan tombol lift agar menutup sambil mendorongku ke dinding. Belum sempat aku berteriak, bibirku sudah terkunci oleh bibirnya yang tertutup masker.

"Mmmpp" aku mencoba berteriak dan tertahan. Mata emeraldku beradu dengan matanya yang berlainan warna abu-abu dan merah menyala.

Kedua tanganku terkunci ke atas dengan tangan kirinya yang juga menekan tombol lift. Barang-barangku berjatuhan ke lantai. Belum habis keterkejutanku tangan kanannya masuk kebagian bawah kaosku. Aku takut membayangkan ia pun akan menyentuh payudaraku. Namun yang terjadi lebih mengerikan lagi. Tangannya justru menelusup ke celah rokku dan langsung menjamah kemaluanku. Seakan dari awal dia sudah tahu, aku tidak mengenakan celana dalam.

Aku merasakan sensasi aneh, dan aku muak. Kamisama, rasanya aku ingin menangis terhadap perlakuan orang asing yang tiba-tiba menyerangku ini. Saat ia melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas, dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku menendang kemaluannya.

"Uukhh" dia kesakitan.

Dengan cepat ku ambil tasku dan berlari meninggalkan lift. Tidak ku pedulikan pandangan heran orang terhadapku. Aku ingin pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung ke kamar mandi. Mengguyur seluruh badanku dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Apa yang baru saja ku alami. Sehari yang lalu aku masih gadis polos yang tidak pernah di jamah siapapun. Pacar saja tidak punya. Dan baru saja seseorang dengan seenaknya menyentuh daerah kewanitaanku tanpa alas apapun. Aku memang bersukur dia tidak sempat berbuat lebih. Tapi tetap saja, ini menyakitkan.

Apakah orang tersebut dari awal memang mengikutiku? Apakah dia melihatnya saat aku naik eskalator? Aku memandang lantai kamar mandi. Samar-samar terpantul bayanganku di sana. Apakah lantai keramik mall memantulkan bayanganku? Akh, aku tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Aku berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ya, aku akan menganggap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Lagipula bumi ini luas. Semoga kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Dan aku akan menganggap ini tidak pernah terjadi dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah ada di muka bumi.

Pagi ini kembali mendung. Tadi malam hujan turun dengan lebat menyisakan aspal yang nampak basah. Aku berjalan di pelataran Konoha University.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak sambil berlari menghampiriku. "Sehabis kuliah temani aku shoping ya"

"Kamu senang sekali belanja, Ino" kataku.

"Aku ada janji kencan bareng Sai, makanya aku mau beli baju baru" katanya.

"Baiklah, kita ketemu sehabis kuliah, lagi pula hari ini aku pulang cepat" kataku. Kami memang berbeda jurusan. Tapi kami merupakan teman dekat sejak kecil. Jadi jadwal yang kadang berbeda tidak menghalangi kami untuk jalan bereng.

Sepanjang kuliah aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ternyata bohong besar kalau aku dapat dengan mudah menganggap kejadian di mall kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

Sehabis kuliah aku berjalan ke parkiran. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Ino sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Bukan Sai, tapi seseorang dengan rambut putih. Rambut putih? Deg, entah kenapa aku begitu sensitif, tidak mungkin orang itu kan. Memangnya yang punya rambut putih hanya orang itu. Orang yang berbicara dengan Ino rambut putihnya mencuat ke atas dan mengenakan masker. Tidak! Dia adalah orang itu. Refleks aku menyembunyikan diriku agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Walau pun aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia adalah orang yang sama dengan melihat matanya, yang paling penting sekarang aku tidak mau dia tahu tentang aku. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Ino? Aku juga takut menanyakannya langsung. Bagaimana kalau ia bertanya balik. Apa yang harus aku katakan.

Tampak ia menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Ino kemudian pergi. Setelah memastikan ia benar-benar tidak ada baru aku menghampiri Ino sambil pura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Hai Ino" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Sakura. Eh, apa kau mengenal Kakashi?"

"Kakashi?" kataku sambil mengerutkan keningku.

"Seoarang pria berambut perak yang mencuat ke atas dan selalu mengenakan masker" Ino menjelaskan.

Pria itu. "Ti… tidak" aku tergagap. Mungkin sekarang wajahku mulai pucat. "Kenapa?" Kamisama, ku mohon agar laki-laki itu tidak menceritakan perbuatan kurang ajarnya terhadapku kemarin kepada Ino.

"Dia menitipkan ini untukmu. Katanya barangmu yang ketinggalan" Ino menyerahkan plastik hitam kecil kepadaku dan aku langsung menerimanya. Aku berpikir barang apa yang ketinggalan.

"Apa sih isinya, aku jadi penasaran " kata Ino ikut melihat.

Saat bungkusan itu kami buka wajahku yang semula pucat kurasa berubah merah karena sangat malu. Ternyata isinya adalah celana dalam.

To be continue

Duh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Saya ga tahu harus bilang apa. Yang bacalah yang patut komentar, so mohon ripiunya. Apapun diterima, tapi jangan pedas-pedas. Semua masukan kalian sangat berarti.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih buat yang sudah ripiu maupun yang baca fic ini diam-diam. Kalian memberiku semangat untuk terus menulis

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KakaSaku

Gara-gara Hujan

Chapter 2

"Apa sih isinya, aku jadi penasaran " kata Ino ikut melihat.

Saat bungkusan itu kami buka wajahku yang semula pucat kurasa berubah merah karena sangat malu. Ternyata isinya adalah celana dalam.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah Ino sudah tahu semuanya. Ku harap dia tidak mengejekku dan malah setidaknya menghiburku.

"Bagaimana barang ini ada pada Kakashi?" tanya Ino.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Dia bilang tanya saja padamu langsung"

Dalam hati aku sedikit lega. Walau pun orang tersebut tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya, setidaknya ia masih bisa mengontrol mulutnya. Hmm, tapi bukankah mulutnya juga tidak bisa dikendalikan walau ada masker. Akh… lupakan kejadian itu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Emm, waktu itu aku sedang belanja di supermarket dan tanpa sengaja barangku ada yang jatuh. Mungkin ia memungutnya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku kuliah di sini?" kataku pada Ino sambil bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri.

"Oh, mungkin karena kamu adalah temanku." kata Ino yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah sepupu jauhku. Waktu kecil aku sering mengganggunya dan memperlihatkan foto-foto temanku. Mungkin rambutmu yang berwarna pink dan jidat lebarmu itu membuatnya langsung teringat akan salah satu temanku, dan ternyata tidak salah kan?" Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Berarti kemungkinan besar dia sudah mengenaliku lebih dulu. Tapi mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Apakah ia seorang maniak? Tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya pada Ino. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya curiga. Lebih baik aku pendam saja dan semoga kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Ayo, Ino. Bukankah kamu ingin belanja?" kataku sambil menarik tangan Ino.

"Ino, berapa banyak pakaian yang akan kamu beli? Bukankah kamu hanya akan kencan dengan Sai?" keluhku saat Ino mencoba pakaian yang ke sepuluh.

"Hei, jidat. Jangan bilang kamu lupa dengan acara reuni yang akan diadakan pekan depan. Kita sebagai wanita harus tampil mempesona. Apalagi kita yang baru saja lulus. Jangan sampai kalah pamor dengan para senior. Sini, kamu juga harus mencoba pakaian ini" Ino memperlihatkan gaun panjang berwarna pink. Sayangnya dan memang biasanya begitu, gaun tersebut tanpa lengan. Dan parahnya belahan bawahnya sampai ke paha. Biar diupah, aku tak mau mengenakannya. Setelah memilih berbagai gaun, akhirnya ketemu juga gun yang bisa ku terima dan memuaskan perasaan Ino.

Hari yang dinanti akhirnya tiba juga. Bukannya apa-apa atau ingin bertemu seseorang, tapi sebagai salah satu panitia aku berharap acara reuni ini berlangsung sukses. Acara reuni alumnus SMA Konoha selalu diadakan setiap tahun. Dan sebagai alumnus yang baru saja lulus tahun ini, kami bertugas sebagai panitia. Undangannya adalah semua alumnus yang dari angkatan 2010 sampai lulusan pertama. Tentu saja jumlah peserta yang hadir diperhitungkan sama seperti tahun sebelumnya ditambah sepuluh persen sebagai jaga-jaga. Undangan yang disebar tidak hanya berupa kertas. Telpon dan email kami gunakan. Dalam jejaring sosialpun acara ini kami sebarkan.

Aku datang bersama Ino. Dia menghabiskan hampir 1 jam untuk dandan. Padahal kami panitia dan kami hampir saja terlambat. Ino mengenakan gaun hitam tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut. Aku mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna merah ati. Kainnya yang berjuntai bercorak bunga-bunga di bagian bawah sampai mata kaki. Bagian lengannya panjang namun transparan. Lehernya terbuka cukup lebar namun tidak kubiarkan sampai memperlihatkan belahan dadaku.

Kami mengisi daftar saat masuk dengan menuliskan nama dan tahun lulus. Kulihat bahkan ada nama Tn. Jiraya yang lulus tahun 1975, sama dengan Ny. Sunade. Setelah waktu yang dinantikan, akhirnya Ny. Sunade yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah memberi sambutan serta secara resmi membuka acara ini.

Setiap undangan langsung terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Rata-rata bergabung dengan angkatannya masing-masing. Saling berbagi kisah setelah berpisah di SMA. Aku dan Ino tidak ngobrol lama karena Sai langsung datang menghampiri. Ia mengajak Ino untuk berdansa sejak musik mulai diganti. Dengan wajah memelasnya, aku pun mempersilahkan ia pergi. Aku ingin menghampiri Hinata, tapi ia tampak berbicara dengan wajah kemerahan bersama Naruto. Tenten tampak mulai berdansa dengan Neji. Bahkan Ny. Sunade tampak berdansa dengan seorang kakek yang tampak masih gagah, mungkin itu adalah Tn. Jiraya. Aku pun memutuskan duduk sambil menikmati minumanku.

"Sakura, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tiba-tiba Naruto berada di hadapanku. Bukankah terakhir ku lihat dia bersama Hinata. Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lain.

"Maaf ya, dia sudah berjanji untuk dansa denganku. Ayo Sakura!" sebuah tangan yang kokoh menarikku. Aku hanya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kebingungan.

Saat pikiranku mulai jernih aku sudah berada di lantai dansa. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sepasang mata itu. Mata yang berlainan warna. Agak sedikit menyipit, menggambarkan kalau pemiliknya sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Kau?" kataku tertahan. Aku sadar kedua tangannya sedang berada di pinggangku dan entah kenapa aku membiarkan tanganku bertaut di lehernya.

"Aku senang kamu masih mengingatku dan kita masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu." kata Kakashi.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya setelah perbuatannya yang kurang ajar. Dan aku tidak senang sama sekali untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku sinis.

"Apakah kalau ku jawab kamu akan memberikannya?" ia balik bertanya.

"Mungkin saja. Kalau hal itu bisa membuatmu hilang dari hidupku." jawabku mantap tak mau kalah dengannya.

Kakashi mendekatkan mulutnya yang masih tetutup masker ke arah telingaku. Walau aku tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya, namun aku bisa mendengar desahannya.

"Aku menginginkan dirimu." kata-katanya lembut, namun tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

Aku terpaku, kata-katanya lurus menembus hatiku. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Jujur aku memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi bukan berarti tak ada satupun yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku. Namun entah kenapa, kata-katanya terasa beda. Aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudi memberikannya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin aku menyerahkan diriku pada seorang pria yang langsung bertindak kurang ajar pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Dan dengar ya, aku belum memaafkanmu. Atau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." kataku.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau menginginkannya. Mana mungkin cewe baik-baik jalan-jalan di mall tanpa mengunakan ce…" sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiriku. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kami.

Kakashi meraih tanganku dan mulai mengecupnya. Aku bersyukur aku mengenakan gaun lengan panjang. Sehingga ia tidak bisa meneruskannya lebih ke atas lagi. Aku segera menarik tanganku dan meninggalkannya.

Kebetulan lagu yang diputar itu adalah lagu yang terakhir. Ino yang baru selesai dansa mengahampiriku yang sedang mencoba menghabiskan air dalam gelasku.

"Sakura…" kata Ino ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sai akan mengantarkan aku pulang, jadi kamu pulangnya…"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan! Justru itu membuatku makin tidak enak. Kamu diantar sepupuku aja ya, Kakashi. Lagi pula kalian sudah pernah bertemu." kata Ino. Aku baru menyadari kalau orang itu berada didekat Sai.

Aku ingin membantah kata-kata Ino. Tapi pandangan memohonnya membuatku tidak tega. Aku juga tidak mau saat ia berdua dengan Sai malah memikirkanku. Akhirnya aku cuma berdoa agar makhluk bernama Kakashi ini tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku.

Sebenarnya arah ke kosan Ino dan rumahku hampir sama, tapi nanti di depan tikungan berbelok dan beda arah. Kakashi tampak diam sepanjang perjalanan, mungkin lebih tepatnya tampangku yang tidak bersahabat membuatnya enggan memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau tidak berniat minta maaf?" kataku membuka percakapan.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya." jawabnya santai. Berani sekali dia mangatakannya.

"Apakah kau melakukannya pada semua cewe yang kau temui?"

"Hanya pada gadis nakal"

"Dengar ya, aku bukan gadis nakal" kataku merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

Aku merasa sebal sendiri jadinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun minta agar ia menurunkanku di tempat itu saja.

"Kita memang sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." katanya yang membuatku terkejut. Ia bahkan menyetir tanpa bertanya sedikitpun padaku. Bagaimana ia tahu letak rumahku.

Ia langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku ingin langsung berlalu saja dari hadapannya, namun tangan kekarnya menahan lenganku.

"Ucapan terima kasihnya mana?" katanya.

"Baiklah, te…." Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku karena bibirku terkunci bibirnya walau terhalang masker.

To be continue

Maaf ya, chapter 2 terkesan biasa sekali. Walau begitu, mohon ripiunya. Saya akan berusaha di chapter berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen nasai. aku baru update sekarang. Alasannya kemarin aku habis jalan-jalan dan laptop ditinggalkan sendirian, gubrak. Ngga mungkin dong laptopku ngetik sendiri. Semoga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan para readers.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KakaSaku

Chapter 3

Lagi-lagi pagi ini mendung, semoga hari ini tidak hujan. Mataku agak sedikit berat. Sial, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan makhluk bernama Kakashi itu. Oh, cepatlah menghilang dari pikiranku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan aku melihat mobil yang sepertinya kukenal sedang parkir disana. Seorang pria dengan wajah tertutup masker sedang bersandar di mobil tersebut. Ayolah, apa yang ia kerjakan pagi-pagi di depan rumahku? Dan kenapa jantungku harus berdegup lebih kencang?

"Yo!" Kakashi menyapaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?" tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Aku harus ke kampus." kataku mulai sewot.

"Aku antar kau kesana." katanya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi langit semakin mendung saja. Tidak ada salahnya ikut dengannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku diam saja. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan. Tapi Kakashi tak pernah menjawabnya dengan serius.

"Tumben diam saja."

"Kalau pun aku bertanya kamu tidak pernah menjawabnya dengan serius." kataku.

"Ha ha ha…. Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu," katanya sambil tertawa yang menyebabkan matanya tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memakai masker?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu oleh para gadis yang akan tergila-gila jika melihat wajahku." katanya sambil nyengir yang terlihat dari matanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Ayolah, kau mulai lagi. Lalu sejak kapan kau pakai masker? Maksudku bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Sejak kecil. Di sekolah juga. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menipu orang lain karena rambut dan mataku ini." katanya sambil menatapku dengan kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan matamu yang beda warna," kataku. Yah, mumpung dia lagi mau jawab, kutanyakan saja semua yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sambung lain kali karena kita sudah sampai di kampusmu," dia tersenyum dan walau aku tidak melihat bibirnya, bagiku senyumnya manis.

"Ok, kau harus menjawabnya lain kali. Terima kasih tumpangannya." Dan hatiku riang sekali pagi ini, apalagi langit tak jadi mendung.

00000

Sejak hari itu Kakashi sering mengantar dan menjemputku. Dan aku tidak menolak maupun memintanya. Dan entah kenapa aku membiarkan diriku saat tiba-tiba ia mengecup keningku bahkan bibirku. Kami seakan orang yang pacaran namun tak pernah terucap kata apapun dari mulutnya. Aku seakan ketagihan dengan cumbuannya, namun ia tak pernah lagi berbuat kurang ajar seperti pertemuan pertama kami. Itu membuatku mempercayainya dan semakin menginginkannya.

Sore ini ia baru saja mengantarkanku sehabis pulang kuliah. Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya aku iseng memegang maskernya. Ingin rasanya aku menariknya karena rasa penasaran yang selama ini ku pendam. Namun sebelum aku berbuat lebih jauh, Kakashi memegang kedua tanganku.

"Kau harus membayar lebih untuk itu," katanya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Ku lihat Kakashi melepaskan dasinya.

"Pejamkan matamu."

Saat aku memejamkan mataku, Kakashi mengikat mataku dengan dasinya. Kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menuntunnya ke wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan kulit wajahnya yang halus, rahangnya yang kokoh, dan bibirnya yang tipis.

Kurasakan tangan Kakashi mengangkat daguku, selanjutnya aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku, kali ini bukan kain masker, tapi bibir kakashi. Semula hanya kecupan lembut, kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan dan aku merasakan lidahnya melesak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku dan mengulum lidahnya. Aku menikmati permainan lidahnya sampai aku kehabisan nafas. Baru beberapa saat aku mengambil nafas Kakashi kembali mengulangi permainannya. Tanganku meremas rambutnya. Dan aku benar-benar melayang dibuatnya. Kami terus berciuman sampai wajahku benar-benar memanas. Kakashi membuka ikatan di mataku dan di hadapanku dia sudah kembali mengenakan masker.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahiku. Aku yakin wahjahku semerah tomat.

00000

Dari kejauhan Ino melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bareng dia, selain karena ia asik pacaran dengan Sai, aku juga jadi terbiasa diantar jemput oleh Kakashi. Dan entah kenapa aku membiarkannya, aku menikmati hari-hariku bersama Kakashi.

"Kamu makin jarang kelihatan ya," katanya. "Lebih tepatnya aku sering melihatmu menghilang dengan mobil Kakashi." lanjutnya.

"Kamu tahu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Apa sih, yang tidak ku tahu. Tapi kamu harus cerita, ada apa antara kalian berdua?" desaknya.

"Kita cerita sambil makan aja yuk, lapar nih." Aku mengajak Ino makan di kantin, lebih hemat.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Yah, apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?"

"Dia baik, dan sering mengantar jemputku. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyatakan apa-apa," kataku ragu dengan jawabanku sendiri. Kakashi memang tak pernah mengatakan apa pun, tapi perbuatannya mengatakan lain menurutku.

"Aku hanya berharap kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," kata Ino tampak cemas.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Setahuku dia sudah punya tunangan. Namanya Rin."

Bersambung

00000

Gomen, chapter kali ini pendek banget. Masih bingung mo nulis apa lagi, ho ho, mohon ripiunya biar idenya muncul.


End file.
